Roommates 2: Cuffed
by Miasen
Summary: Who ever said that one should not use ones powers in the bedroom? Pure PWP filled stand-along sequel to Roommates. BobbyxWarren.


A/N: Stand alone continuation of the first Roommates story. Can be read alone, as it is pretty much PWP ALL THE WAY. Yeah! Written ages ago, posted on y!Gallery and AFF as well as here.

Warning: This features sexual relations between two consenting male adults. Don't like, don't read. Yuppyupp.

* * *

A small sound of metal clinking against metal awoke Warren. Drowsily he blinked with heavy eyelids and tried to force his body to wake up. The first thing he saw was the bare chest of his roommate turned lover, Bobby. He was kneeling next to him and seemed preoccupied with something above Warren's head.

"Hi, there," Warren mumbled, his voice thick from not having been used in a while.

"Hi, handsome," Bobby said with a grin and leaned in for a quick kiss. Not until Warren tried to reach up for him to tug him closer and deepen the kiss did he realise something wasn't right. He seemed unable to move his arms. It took his sleep-muddled brain a while to realise that the reason he couldn't move them, and that every time he tried all he got was that sound he'd heard earlier—metal against metal—was related. He tipped his head backwards on the pillow, towards the headboard.

He wasn't quite sure when it had happened, but his hands were fastened to the headboard with a pair of handcuffs. Something that shouldn't be possible because the headboard was basically plain wood, but Bobby had somehow created hoops of ice that the handcuffs ran through.

Warren quirked an eyebrow and glanced over at Bobby. The grin on Bobby's face suggested that he was quite proud of his handiwork.

"Uhm, Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the idea behind this?" Warren was still tired, and he wasn't used to waking up in a position quite like this. He really wasn't sure how to react. After a moment of consideration he added, "And when did you get handcuffs?"

Bobby's grin widened as he ran a hand through his messy hair. "I bought 'em yesterday, over at the mall. You like?"

Warren peered back at the handcuffs above his head and gave them an experimental tug only to find that they didn't budge much. He really was stuck like this. And that was kinda…kinky. And well, Warren couldn't say he minded that much. Or at all.

"They're nice, I guess. Kinda… limiting though."

"Well, that's kinda the idea now isn't it?" Bobby said with a grin as he swung one leg across Warren's hips, effectively straddling him and pinning him to the bed. With his arms fastened to the headboard Warren didn't have much room to move, and suddenly realised that he was completely at Bobby's mercy now. Like this Bobby could pretty much do whatever he wanted to, and Warren wouldn't really be able to do much about it.

Just the thought of that made Warren's pulse beat harder. All kinds of wicked images of Bobby doing things to him flew through his mind, but they all paled when Bobby suddenly dragged his fingernails gently across Warren's abs, quickly pulling him back to reality. Reality was just so much better.

"I thought, since neither of us has to be in the Danger Room until late this afternoon, that we could have some fun first," Bobby said as he gently dragged the tips of his fingers across Warren's chest, casually flicking over his nipples in the process.

Warren looked at Bobby and the mischievous grin that crossed the brunette's face and felt a tightening of anticipation in his stomach.

Bobby leaned down and lightly planted his lips against Warren's in a chaste kiss. Warren lifted his head from the pillow as Bobby pulled away, but he didn't get much leverage in this position, and couldn't do anything to keep the kiss lasting any longer.

Bobby was still hovering over him, one hand planted on either side of Warren's head, but his lips were just out of reach.

"You know? I've wanted to do this a long time," he said, his voice a sultry whisper.

"What? Cuffing me to the bed?" Warren asked, trying to sound casual, but failing at it.

"That's only the beginning of what I've wanted to do," Bobby said, and the grin on his face faded to be replaced by a more serious look of what was undeniably lust. Warren swallowed hard and tugged at his restraints fruitlessly. Bobby was free to do whatever he wanted to, and just that thought made Warren's dick spring to life in his boxers.

Since Bobby was straddling his hips he quite obviously noticed, and deliberately moved his own hips, rubbing himself against Warren's steadily growing erection.

Another chaste kiss was placed on Warren's lips, and then Bobby slid down to straddle his legs, his lips hovering above his abdomen. Warren's muscles contracted as Bobby's lips ghosted over the skin, his tongue occasionally darting out to trace invisible patterns that seemed to be travelling further and further south.

If Bobby's lips hadn't been preoccupied kissing the soft skin of Warren's hipbone they would have been set in a Cheshire grin. He had wanted to do something like this for a while, to tie down Warren and just have his way with him. And when he had seen the handcuffs in the store the other day he had decided to turn thoughts into action and just do it. And when he had seen Warren asleep earlier, the bed sheets pooled around his waist and exposing his naked chest, with one arm above his head as he slept soundly—he had decided that this was the perfect opportunity. And with a little experimenting and a whole lot of stealth he had been able to construct the ice hoops and tie Warren to them with the cuffs. He had just been doing some last minute adjustments when Warren had woken up.

The winged mutant looked very nice tied up liked this, and Bobby wanted to jump his bones the very same minute, but managed to keep himself in check long enough for Warren to catch up.

But now Warren was all caught up, and it was time to get down to business, which he was doing as slowly as he could. He wanted to truly enjoy this, take his time and taste all of Warren.

After exploring every inch of Warren's muscular abdomen he let his tongue slide over the waistband of the black boxers Warren was wearing. Warren seemed to like Bobby's ministrations, at least judging by the bulge in his underwear. Bobby loved that he could affect Warren in this way, that he, Bobby Drake, could turn on this Adonis of a man with kisses and licks.

Bobby let his tongue trace gently across the straining cotton, and grinned when Warren arched his back, seemingly eager for more.

"Hey, are you comfy? Lying on your wings isn't hurting is it? 'Cos we could always stop if ya wanted to," Bobby said jokingly, staring up at Warren with his cheek resting against one of his thighs.

Warren opened his eyes and met his gaze, his eyes hooded with what Bobby assumed and hoped was passion. "Don't you dare stop now. My wings are fine, just..." He squirmed slightly, rubbing his thigh against Bobby.

A small laugh escaped from Bobby. "I hadn't planned on stopping anytime soon," he whispered and again traced his tongue across the fabric hiding Warren's erection. Bobby came to the conclusion that the boxers was just in the way, hooked his fingers in the waistband of them and started tugging them off. Warren was quick to lift his hips off the bed to help him get them off completely.

As soon as the offending fabric was gone Warren's cock sprang into the air in all its erect glory. A drop of precome was lingering at the tip, and Bobby quickly leaned in and licked it away, his eyes locked on Warren's face. His eyes were closed, but he could see his brow furrow and jaw tense for a moment as his tongue traced over the head of Warren's dick. When he pulled away he saw Warren open his eyes again, while his arms were tugging at the cuffs. Bobby had enough faith in his ice to know that the hoops would still hold. They were slowly melting, but had a long way to go before they were weak enough for Warren to break free.

The chains of the handcuffs clinked as Warren moved his hands, wanting to touch Bobby but unable to do so. This was truly frustrating, not being able to run his hands through that messy brown hair, to not be able to tug him towards him so he could claim those delicious lips, to have to just lie there while Bobby tortured him with his mouth and tongue.

He felt a cool breath swirl over his member, and his entire body shuddered. Then he felt the touch of a soft tongue trace over the head of his cock again before vanishing all too quickly, and he had to clench his eyes shut and concentrate not to thrust up to find Bobby's lips and ravage his mouth. This constant teasing, light touches that was gone so all too soon was driving him insane. But what a way to lose ones sanity.

A cool wind told him when Bobby once again leaned closer to his dick, and then he felt soft lips wrap around the head, slowly taking him into his equally soft mouth. His hands clenched into fists as Bobby took him further into his mouth, still going at this torturously slow pace.

When Bobby had taken him as far into his mouth as he could he slowly retreated, his tongue playing along now, tracing back and forth, teasingly.

"Bobby..." Warren mumbled hoarsely, and again Bobby could hear him tugging at the cuffs. He grinned contently and let his tongue circle the head of Warren's cock before sucking it into his mouth again. He wrapped his hand around the base of the erection and slowly ran it up and down the length while continuing playing with the head.

Warren was really perfect. Not too big, but definitely not too small either, and now Bobby wanted to take his time and savour this and give Warren the blowjob of his life. Which, judging by the moans that was coming from Warren, he was succeeding in so far.

Warren gnawed on his bottom lip, trying to keep from screaming out loud as Bobby let his tongue slide slowly across his cock. The mixture of wet tongue and cool breath was just mind numbingly good.

His head was lying back against the pillows and his eyes were closed when he suddenly felt something icy cold slide across his abdomen. His eyes opened and he stared down to see Bobby grinning up at him. His left hand was lying on Warren's hip, and obviously he had taken use of his powers to play. A small ice cube was slowly melting in Warren's bellybutton, where it had slid after Bobby had placed it on his stomach.

Now Warren watched as Bobby created yet another cube of ice and slowly let it trace across his abdomen. Warren hissed and his muscles tensed as the cool ice trailed over his skin.

He clenched his eyes shut again and just let himself feel the coldness of the ice trace over him in intricate patterns only Bobby knew what was, if they were anything at all.

Small circles were trailed upwards, and soon the cube slid over Warren's nipples, making them pebble almost instantly. And then Bobby wrapped his lips around his cock while playing with the ice on his nipples, and that about did Warren in. His hands, still above his head, fisted, and his back arched off the bed.

He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down on it as he felt his orgasm closing in. Bobby's mouth was sliding up and down, and his tongue was doing wicked things to him, and he knew it was a matter of seconds left before he lost himself in the blessed release.

"Bobby, I'm gonna, aaaaahhhh, I'm gonna..." his voice faltered him as release flooded through him when Bobby slid his tongue a final time over the head of his cock and let the fingers wrapped around the base do the final work to bring Warren off.

Sometime as he was lost in the waves of his orgasm he tugged so hard at the cuffs binding him to the bed that he shattered the ice hoops, but he barely even noticed it as the shards of ice rained over him and melted where they landed.

When he finally opened his eyes again he saw Bobby bounce off the bed and pull open the nightstand drawer from where he fetched a box of Kleenex. Warren wondered for a moment, and then realised that he had spent his load all over his stomach and chest, and that he couldn't really go anywhere like that.

As soon as Bobby had opened the cuffs (apparently one didn't even need a key to do that) he quickly dried himself off and leaned back on his elbows, giving Bobby a very thankful smile.

Bobby returned the smile with a mischievous one as he ran a hand through his hair. Warren's gaze slid down his body until he noticed the straining bulge in Bobby's pants. "We are going to have to do something about that," he said with a sly grin.


End file.
